Those Green Eyes
by InfernoAlive
Summary: Jace Lightwood is said to be the best Shadowhunter to ever live. He has no weaknesses and kills demons mercilessly in the name of the Law. That is until he's snared in the gaze of those green eyes and starts to wonder if he's falling in love with something that has been his mandate to kill ever since he was born...
1. Sibling Pact

**Here's an idea that I thought of and I really like it ;p If you do too, tell me down in the reviews and I'll continue on with this! ;-) Any questions you have about this fanfic or if any other characters will appear, I will happily answer!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

* * *

_"Stare at the dark too long and you will eventually see what isn't there."_

* * *

"Jace!" I heard Alec shout behind me and I quickly turned, drawing out my blade. A demon advanced on me, its vicious fangs dripping black venom. I grimaced in disgust, noticing that this one was uglier than the rest, with gruesome tentacles protruding from its eyes.

I announced, "Nakir!" and my seraph blade shone bright, gleaming like a column of silver fire in my hand. Its sharp edge sank straight into the demon's hind. It screeched wildly, flailing around until an arrow shot by Alec sent it disappearing to whatever horrific place it came from.

"I think that's the last of them, guys!" Isabelle called out from a few feet away, her whip snaking back up her arm after she'd just dispatched a Shax demon. She joined me and Alec and we each got to work healing each other with our steles. Just when Alec was drawing me an iratze in deep concentration, Isabelle spoke.

"Where do you think that horde came from, anyway?" I shrugged, brushing my blonde hair out of my eyes while Alec made an impatient noise, irritated at me moving.

"Don't know, don't care," I muttered, and received a glare from Isabelle, "What? We came here to kill them Izzy. Not to find out why they were on their way to Grandma Lou's Sunday dinner." Alec snorted, having finished my rune and stood next to me.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Shut up Jace. I just think it's kind of weird that a whole group of demons just happened to appear in the middle of Brooklyn. _And _by the Institute." I just shrugged again, and pocketed my seraph blade. She continued on relentlessly, "It's fishy. Alec, don't you think so?"

We both turned towards him and he went red, looking flustered as he fiddled with the quiver of one of his arrows, "Uh, well it doesn't seem that big of a deal…" I smirked at Isabelle triumphantly as she rolled her eyes, pushing past me and Alec and began to walk back to the Institute.

"Wait up Izzy! Don't want the wind to mess up your perfect hair, do you?" I called to her and she looked over her shoulder to glare at me. I just grinned, running up to join her, Alec just behind me. She pursed her lips, staying silent, and I put a hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me playfully, "Aw, come on Izzy! Don't give me the silent treatment; you know you love me!" She was still silent but her scowl had been replaced with a rueful smile.

I reached out to ruffle her hair but she stopped me with her piercing gaze and threatening words, "If you even think about, it will be the last thing you do." I laughed, and let go of her when we reached the door to the Institute. Alec opened it and we all walked inside, dropping our weapons in the foyer.

Isabelle went straight up to her room, probably about to preen in a mirror whereas Alec stayed near me, hovering around uncertainly. When he followed me into the kitchen I said, "Don't you have anything to do Alec?" It came out blunter than I'd intended and Alec went bright red.

"Well, uh… yeah but…" I fought the urge to smile and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some unfinished take-out from last night. I sat on the counter, my legs swinging as Alec stood in the doorway awkwardly, "I just… No, I don't." He finally confessed and I bit my lip to stop myself smiling.

"Well, we can go to Taki's in a minute, after we've put our gear away?" I offered, slurping up some noodles. Alec's whole face lit up.

"Yeah! I mean, sure we can do that." He ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his room and I grinned. I really loved my siblings, living with them, fighting alongside them. We'd always have each other, no one would be more important in my life.

Or so I thought.


	2. Traumatising Tales

**Hey guys! Thank you to all the people that have reviewed/favourited/followed 'Those Green Eyes' already! You're all incredible! **

**Here's another update; hope you enjoy it!**

**Thanks, all support is appreciated. Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**

* * *

"_Demons and humans; we are all monsters in our own way at the end of a dream, or a nightmare."_

* * *

I found myself staring intently at the box of empty noodles when Alec came barreling down the stairs eagerly, now wearing black jeans and a dark, blue jumper with a small hole in the elbow.

"Jace, what are you doing?" He asked, staring at me worriedly.

"What does it mean to be a noodle?" I suddenly asked, forcing my features to remain blank and slack. Alec's eyes widened and he started muttering.

"Damn it! Did Kaelie put something in the noodles again?" He was biting his lip and trying to pry the noodle box from my iron grip.

"Wait, again?" I grinned at him, "You mean she's actually done it before?" Alec swore and hit me on the head.

"Jace, that isn't funny! I thought you were drugged or something…" I laughed, and pretty soon Alec was snorting. I chucked the noodle box in the bin carelessly on the way out of the kitchen and started to go up the stairs, calling over my shoulder.

"Wait for me Alec! Just going to change out of my gear!" I heard the muffled shout of his reply as I made it to the first floor, whistling as I walked into my bedroom. I remembered with a smile the time when Izzy had called it a 'monk room', saying I had no personality whatsoever. As I sifted through my wardrobe, I became calmer, soothed by the gentle, plain colours of the walls and furniture.

I found a blue t-shirt and jeans and hurriedly put them on after slipping off my gear. Then, I found my leather jacket folded neatly on the bed and eased into it, freeing some of my blonde hair that got trapped in the collar.

Just as I was leaving my room, Isabelle came out of hers from across the corridor. _I knew it_, I thought proudly when I took one look at her outfit – a saucy combination of a black, lacy crop top and a skirt so short it could've been a belt. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail with a few braids in the mix, and a French plait going across her head like a woven headband; it was so insanely long that it brushed the floor beneath her like a bridal train. It was obvious that she'd spent this whole time preening in front of a mirror.

"Hold on sis." I clapped a hand on her shoulder as she started to walk down the corridor, "Where do you think you're going dressed like that? I've half of a mind to escort you to wherever that is."

She scoffed and shrugged me off, "I got an invitation to somewhere. It's not surprising that you jerks didn't." I wolf-whistled and Isabelle rolled her eyes. They were thickly outlined with eye shadow and liner, in a charcoal black and glittery silver, making her dark eyes pop.

"Whoa! Did you just fall through a chimney?" I grinned as she huffed, and followed her down the stairs. Alec was stood waiting in the foyer, playing around with the sleeve of his black coat distractedly. When he saw Isabelle his eyes widened like saucers.

"Izzy, you're not going out like that?" His tone was pure disbelief and I snorted when Isabelle didn't say a word and just walked past him. Alec called after her even so, "Izzy, so help me, you're not going out with a bunch of strangers dressed like _that!"_

He rolled his eyes when his order met silence and I smirked, "Looks like the big brotherly advice is going well." I remarked sarcastically and Alec glared at me before opening the door and stepping outside.

It was getting late, sunset having already happened, and now the sky was ink-black. It reminded me of Izzy's hair and the silvery stars reminded me of her eyes.

Alec was kicking a stone as we walked to Taki's and I smiled at his annoyed expression. Eventually he spoke when we started to walk along a street, "I just wish she'd listen to me sometimes. It drives me insane." I gave out a low whistle and shoved my hands in my jacket pockets.

"She drives tonnes of people insane, Alec. Of course, in many different ways but I guess you don't want to talk about _that…" _Alec grunted and I tried to hide my smile.

"Don't remind me." He growled, "She gets all these different boyfriends, and goes out nearly every night and doesn't come back until late morning the next day…"

"You sound like you're her mother Alec." I couldn't resist and he glared at me before he softened up.

"I know, it's just that…" he bit his lip and we both rounded the corner to Taki's, the main entrance just a few feet away, "I worry about her, you know? She's just so… she looks strong but she's fragile and gives her heart away too easily…" I even went quiet at that.

Isabelle was the one who knew about our parent's divorce and was forced to keep it a secret. Maryse had been cruel to tell her and it had made Isabelle a wreck. A few weeks later, Robert left us to go to Idris and we hadn't heard from him since. Isabelle always slipped into a dark mood whenever his name came up in a conversation and retreated to her room for the rest of the day.

"Well, what can you do?" I finally said as we walked into Taki's, "It's not like you can put on a witch's wig and lock her up in a tower." A wave of relief overwhelmed me when Alec snorted and I was glad that I'd broken the dark mood.

We slipped into a booth and took hold of the menus. I always had a good laugh when I flipped it over and read the Downworlder choices. I mean, who eats honey-glazed clover nettles dipped in wasp residue? (Which is a nice word for guts, gore and messy insides for all you squeamish wimps!) I sometimes wondered if the fay were even part of this planet…

I was about to say so to Alec when a loud commotion sounded throughout the restaurant. We both turned around to see two shadowhunters stumble into the bar, supported by members of staff. They looked pretty roughed up and one looked almost unconscious. Soon, a crowd formed around them, and the noise level went up another 20 notches. I got up to join the throng but Alec grabbed hold of my sleeve across the table.

"Don't go and stir it up some more Jace!" I shrugged him off impatiently and heard Alec sigh before getting up to join me. We both elbowed most of the crowd away – which was met with a few glares and remarks from Downworlders who saw our Marks – and came face to face with the two shadowhunters who'd stumbled into a booth.

I slid in confidently whereas Alec just hung around awkwardly at the head of the table. "So?" I said, by way of starting conversation, "You guys look pretty shaken up. Care to share?"

The nearly unconscious one just grunted, his dark-haired head leaning against the wall. The other one regarded me uncertainly, his clear hazel eyes wide and haunted. I felt like I'd seen these guys before, maybe at a Clave gathering or something.

"What do you want, kid?" The one leaning against the wall coughed, and a spot of blood coloured his lips. His comrade's eyebrows knitted together worriedly as Dark Hair wiped it away.

"Nothing much." I replied innocently, flicking my hair out of my eyes, "Just want to know what kind of trouble you ran into. Seems pretty bad." Alec slid in the booth next to me then, and presumed to stare at the ever so fascinating table top.

Hazel Eyes finally spoke, "_She's _the worst kind of trouble. Fire-haired temptress…" Dark Hair winced, his eyes screwing shut at Hazel Eyes's words.

"'She'?" I echoed, studying the two with interest.

Dark Hair hissed, "Tell the kid nothing, Dubias. He don't want to get tangled up in that witch's sinful desires!" Dubias nodded solemnly, and bit his lip which was dried up and split. A trickle of blood welled up in the small cut.

"Witches… sinful desires… I've a good mind to think you guys ran into a wall and hit your head too hard." I smirked at Dark Hair's glare and Dubias's narrowing of eyes. Alec said my name under his breath warningly but I didn't stop. I wanted to know who this 'she' was now. "Let's wager. You tell me more of this loony shit and I'll get you blokes something to drown out all this misery. Deal?"

Dark Hair studied me thoughtfully, "Just who do you think you are Goldie?" I smiled, and brought out my wallet, showing off the twenty dollar bills.

"Lightwood. Jace Lightwood, actually." Dubias whistled under his breath and Dark Hair smirked.

"Lightwood, eh? Respectable family name that. Though this isn't too respectable of an affair, I'll warn you that, kid."

"I'll take my chances." I cocked an eyebrow, "So, 'she'?" Alec looked at me incredulously, as if he couldn't believe I was gambling for this random information. I couldn't really either, but some part of me hungered to know. _Needed _to know.

Dubias cleared his throat, "Well, me and Gale here," he gestured to Dark Hair, "… were assigned to patrol a certain area. There was recorded evidence of heavy demon activity and the Clave wanted to check it out." His hazel eyes had grown cloudy with memory and Gale had even grown silent.

"And?" I persisted, my fingers digging into my wallet until they left crescent shaped indentations in the leather.

"See… demons are one thing but _she _was something else entirely. After Gale and I had destroyed the demon hordes we found this… this 'girl' crouched on the ground, shaking… I walked over to her, thinking, well I dunno what I was thinking except I'd be helping the traumatised soul…"

Gale snorted, though there was no humour on his face, "Yeah, you sure "helped" her all right. Manipulative bitch…" Dubias glared at him as if to say _you're not helping, _and Gale rolled his eyes and slumped back into his seat.

Dubias continued, "She was a small thing, hair as bright as fire and her eyes…" he shivered, "I'll never forget those green eyes, the way they looked at me when she turned around. She started crying, mumbling something about being left all alone, asking if she could have some assistance. When I knelt to help her she caught my arm in a grip like iron and twisted it back with a terrifying, alien strength… she grinned at me and her green eyes were sparkling like those of the devil…"

Dubias had started to shake, clutching hold of his arm and muttering a mantra of sorts and Gale sighed. "The experience traumatised him, poor guy." He explained to me and Alec with a saddened frown, "That girl is a spawn of Lucifer himself, I swear it. Tortured us both senseless, so much that I don't remember most of it. But the bits I do…" He faltered off, staring off into the distance with a haunted look in his eyes, "I'll never forget 'em."

Alec shivered next to me and I exhaled, realising then that I'd been holding my breath.

Gale snapped back to attention and glared at me expectantly, "Well, Lightwood? That satisfied you enough?"

I jumped, startled for one of the first times in my life and stared at Gale's proffered hand before I remembered, "Oh. Yeah, that will do." I fished out the twenties and placed them in his palm. He crumpled them in his fist immediately and put his hand under the table, as if taking them away before I changed my mind.

As me and Alec got up to go and headed to the exit, I suddenly turned back around and called out to Gale, "The girl! Do you who she is?" Gale frowned, thinking for a moment before shouting back.

"Greater Demon of Temptation! She's goes by the name Clarissa!" I mouthed my thanks and I and Alec found ourselves outside, walking back to the Institute. It was extremely dark now, so dark I could barely see in front of me.

"_What _did you just do in there?" Alec accused me, staring at me with wide, blue eyes. I shrugged though inside I was overcome with awe and excitement.

"Nothing much. Gambled for some demon info in exchange for drinks for some poor, beat up blokes." Alec's eyes grew wider.

"How can you say that out loud and still not see how I'm seeing this?!" I smirked, shoving my hands back in my pockets. Seeing my expression, Alec groaned, "Please tell you're not going to get involved, Jace. Especially with a Greater Demon who has a fearsome reputation."

I grinned at him, "Don't worry Alec. I'm not that reckless."

On the contrary, I was. Clarissa's name had refused to leave my head once I'd heard it and I was intrigued.

Lightwood, a respectable family name apparently. Well, a Lightwood was about to get himself in a _very _unrespectable affair indeed.


	3. An Irresistible Addiction

"_What she looks like and what she is capable of doing are two different things. Wickedly beautiful."_

* * *

"Clarissa?" Alec scoffed, as we laboured over about twenty copies of the shadowhunter's codex, "What kind of Greater Demon is called Clarissa?"

I huffed, annoyed, as my fingers skimmed through countless pages. I'd become obsessed ever since I'd heard her name, and it was ruining me. All I could hear were Gale's echoing words in my head hauntingly.

_"That girl is a spawn of Lucifer himself, I swear it. Tortured us both senseless, so much that I don't remember most of it. But the bits I do…" He faltered off, staring off into the distance with a haunted look in his eyes, "I'll never forget 'em."_

My skin prickled over, and I bit my lip as I discarded a book and picked up another one, "I don't know. This one?" I saw Alec glare out of the corner of my eye but barely registered it as my eyes scored over the list of demons, _Shax… Gluttion… Blackop… _Ah! Greater Demons! _Abbadon… Agramon… _I rolled my eyes. Of course, Greater Demons had to be listed in alphabetical order. I was just about to turn to C…

"This isn't healthy you know," Alec stated, dropping his book back on the table and eyeing me worriedly, "Going insane about finding a Greater Demon… what about just leaving it alone so I don't have to prepare your deathbed too early?"

I smirked, breaking my gaze from my book to Alec long enough to sneer, "You and I both know that isn't going to happen, mate." Alec tutted, and continued to study me.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd think…" he faltered off before shaking his head absently. I barely noticed, as I scrolled through the C's. Then the book was snatched away from my grip, and I was left blinking, dumbfounded.

"Hey… hey!" I suddenly realised, whipping around to face Alec, who stood a few feet away, the book clutched in his hand, "What was that for-"

Alec narrowed his eyes, "That's how I know you're not yourself. If you were, you would've sensed me coming, with that weird sixth sense you seen to have. Not now though." I glared at him, clenching my jaw.

"Jesus Alec, what shadowhunter doesn't jump at the chance to kill a Greater Demon?" I made a pointed look at the book but Alec didn't budge.

"No, this is different. This is like… you're addicted or something." I rolled my eyes though inside I grew hot and bothered, knowing there was truth in Alec's words. I was about to give a hopefully believable retort but then all of a sudden a harsh ring ran throughout the Institute. _Someone at the door. _We both looked at each other before rushing out of the library towards the Door.

I got there before Alec, running a hand through my blonde hair before opening the door, plastering on my trademark smirk, "Hello?"

A shadowhunter regarded us both coolly, his clear blue eyes like shards of a stain glass window as they assessed us, "Are you Jace Lightwood?" My smirk grew wider and I leaned arrogantly against the door, proud of the knowledge that my name was spreading throughout the shadowhunters. I was known as one of the best warriors of my age to have ever lived, and I was only seventeen. Might as well start off life as amazing.

"This is he," I drawled, "Who's asking?" Alec watched us both curiously, not making a move to step in.

"Sam Blackburn. I've been sent by the Clave to ask you of a favour." Alec gaped and I felt like I was positively glowing. The Clave? Asking for a favour from _me? _This was rare, no unheard of, for them to ask of anything to people like me. It was…

_It was brilliant._

"Depends what it is." I grinned at Sam's glare.

"There's been strong demon activity in this area, recently, and when we go to investigate, we come back strongly injured or we don't come back at all. It's said to be the actions of a Greater Demon, who seduces mundanes before killing them off brutally. Brooklyn is becoming a dark place and people are starting to notice." I stopped listening halfway through, my mind fogging up. Greater Demon? Seducer? No, it couldn't possibly be… "Clarissa is a doll, who chokes out of your breath with the same hands that caress."

Sam pulled down his collar and revealed a gruesome pattern of bruises adorning his neck, purple and black, with several cuts that were clotted with dried blood. Bile rose in my throat and I heard Alec's sharp intake of breath. Sam jutted out his chin and pulled his collar up sharply, "She very nearly cut open my windpipe, slowly and painfully, until I could barely breathe and she was smiling with those deceitful, red lips every second of it."

I shuddered, my mind imagining red lips and green eyes until I couldn't think of anything else, "How'd you get away?" Sam's blue eyes narrowed and a harsh chuckle escaped his lips, though there was no humour in his voice.

"I almost didn't. Luckily my parabatai distracted her with a knife and she stopped long enough for us to get away… Her eyes followed us though, I still see them now… everywhere…" Sam's gaze went frantic, looking in every direction, his blue eyes growing wide and diluted. I shuddered and Alec sighed.

"So… what is the favour?" I held my breath, though I knew what was coming. It was like fate was playing a joke, except that it wasn't funny. Not in the slightest.

"You are said to be very skilled and we need someone like that. We need you to kill Clarissa."


	4. Dirty Secrets

_"A strong and brave heart isn't enough. A true heart, no matter how much the truth hurts, is the strongest of all."_

* * *

"Kill her?" I echoed, dawning realisation crashing in on me, "You want _me _to kill her?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "No, I want you to hunt her down to propose to her! Didn't you understand what I just said?"

I fought the urge of blushing furiously, straightening up from my previous slouch against the door. Alec, noticing I hadn't retorted yet, was staring at me in disbelief. I wanted to snap at him and ask what did he think he was looking at but stopped short.

I didn't want to propose to her, of course I didn't. But… that didn't mean I wanted to kill Clarissa. I mean, before I got the chance to talk, have some fun, first… By the Angel, what had become of me?! I was shocked by my own thoughts; maybe I should see a doctor.

"Course I did, Blackburn." I recovered, my tone acidic and sharp, "But what makes you think I'm just going to run at the Clave's beck and call? Supposing I had something exciting planned this weekend, something that didn't involve killing Greater Demons?" I smirked at Sam's scowl, my mind yelling in triumph _Right back at ya, bitch!_

"They told me you were a cocky one," he spat, clenching his fists, "But this situation isn't to be taken lightly, kid. There's been countless mundane deaths, even some shadowhunters-"

I pretended to yawn, resuming my comfortable slouch, "Oh, I'm sure there were, _pensioner" _Sam's blue eyes flared but I continued on relentlessly, "What makes you think I give a f-"

"Jace!" Alec shouted from behind me and Sam and I turned around in surprise, "Just skip the pantomime and say you'll go already. I would've thought you'd jump at the chance of seeing Clarissa after how much research you've made me suffer through!" I opened my mouth to retort but Alec silenced me with a hardened glare.

"We'll be both be waiting at the nearest Portal in Brooklyn in an hour." Alec stated and Sam nodded solemnly, before walking away. I shut the door with a bang and began my rant.

"Seriously, Alec?! You don't… You don't just arrange stuff like that! And you're not coming, it's too dangerous – a Greater Demon, in case you forgot!" Alec's jaw was clenched.

"Of course I didn't forget, you jackass! And I am coming, whether you like it or not, even if my only use would be to drag your dead body back!" Spit was flying everywhere from Alec's mouth but I figured now wasn't the time to point it out.

"What's this about dead bodies?" Isabelle inquired, gliding down the staircase to meet us two in the foyer. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts, fraying at the ends and a white t-shirt with the words printed in block lettering: **IT'S NOT ME, ITS YOU. **

"None of your business!" We both growled simultaneously and she grinned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Okay… I'm going to leave you guys to it…" she winked and went to grab her leather jacket off a hook. You could see she was trying to be subtle about it, ever so slightly making a move to turn the doorknob… Of course Alec noticed straightaway.

"Where do you think you're going Izzy?" He accused sharply, and a grin broke across my face at her rolling eyes.

"Out." She said through gritted teeth. Alec wasn't having any of it!

"Where exactly?" She sagged in defeat and muttered under her breath, as if hoping Alec wouldn't hear.

"There was this faerie guy I saw at that party I went to last night, and we kind of got it off and we arranged to see each other today. Now, if you don't mind…" She shoved past Alec and walked out of the door, easing into her jacket as she walked.

Alec let out a list of incomprehensible words and I laughed. He turned to fix me with a blazing stare, "By the Angel, why do I have to have the most infuriating family in this dimension?"

I snorted, "Oh come on, you know we're all infuriating in the best way!"

Eventually, Alec gave me a grudging smile. Then he said seriously, "We need to get ready if we're going to leave in an hour for the Portal." I nodded and we both headed up the stairs into the weapons room, putting on our gear and choosing our pick from the murderous selection.

While we're got ready, I couldn't help thinking of Gale and Dubias, their horrific story of their encounter with the 'fire-haired temptress'. Then Sam, and the gruesome scars that adorned his neck. _"She very nearly cut open my windpipe, slowly and painfully, until I could barely breathe and she was smiling with those deceitful, red lips every second of it."_

I couldn't help wondering if I would come back from this ordeal with any scars… or come back _at all…_

"You ready Jace?" Alec called, bringing down a set of arrows from a bracket on the wall, "Got your blades?" I nodded, unstrapping Nakir and Raphael from my back and twirling them between my hands. The seraphic material caught the light of the weapons room, and the beam of reflection bounced off the walls.

We both turned towards each other, weapons in hand, the knowing look of future bloodshed in our eyes. For all we knew, this could be our last peaceful moment together. Death could be on the horizon, a horrible fate awaiting us…

But all Alec said was, "Let's go then," and we were off.

I bit my lip as we walked towards the area of the Portal, a gesture very rare for me. Usually, I had girls biting it for me when things got very hot and heavy in the bedroom. My mind wondered and somehow the idea of this Clarissa biting my lip swam into my thoughts… whoa, where did that come from?!

I couldn't deny it; in some twisted kind of way, I was attracted to her, this badass Greater Demon that kissed and killed with the same hands. _My kind of girl. _

"Jace?" Alec turned his head to look at me, a concerned look on his face. Thankfully his interruption had stopped my thoughts from escalating to anything further… "You alright about this? I mean, I know it annoyed you when I just arranged this out of the blue and all but-"

"Don't worry Alec," I assured with a smile, "Let's just go in there and kick some demon arse!" He grinned at me and I grinned back. We walked to the Portal, where Sam and another shadowhunter stood waiting, leaning against the stone wall. Sam smirked when he saw me, and brought out a long, thin dagger from the heel of his boot, the point clearly sharpened not too long ago. It was clearly meant to intimidate me, but all I felt was the thirst for topping it off.

With a casual whistle, I brought out Nakir, running my fingers along the shiny _adamas _carefully, the material cool and slick underneath my fingers. Sam lost his smirk, and put back his dagger, squaring his shoulders almost defensively. It took all my self-control not to laugh out loud.

"So," I started, eyeing the active Portal, "What's our defence and attack tactics then?"

The shadowhunter that had come with Sam cleared his throat before answering, "This Greater Demon's clever. When she senses a threat, she calls on hordes of demons to create a shield. Me, Sam and Alec will fight them off and you can go in and attack her when she's not expecting it. She's hasn't preyed upon you yet, and she won't know your strategies; it will catch her unawares."

I nodded along to his speech normally enough, but inside I was infused with excitement and adrenaline at the promise of battle, the kind that made my heart beat faster and left me utterly breathless, "Alright then. I take it you two are already Runed?"

They both rolled up their sleeves to reveal black runes that covered their entire skin. I got out my stele the same time Alec did, and we both took turns drawing runes on each other. Finally ready, we faced the other two shadowhunters who had started up the Portal. It shone brightly, images of a thousand places shimmering in its waters.

Sam beckoned us forwards before screwing his face in concentration, imagining the place we were going to. Then apparently satisfied, he jumped through, the rest of us right in after him. I saw a golden flash then we were gone.

…

I groaned, getting up from the ground where we'd landed. I was usually graceful when using Portals but SOMEHOW someone's foot managed to connect with mine and caused me to trip. I didn't need to guess, Sam's smirk was answer enough!

"Okay," Sam's friend confirmed when I'd gotten to my feet, "Jace, you go as soon as the horde comes and it won't be long. Find Clarissa and kill her." I nodded, ready and waiting as we listened out. Sure enough, an ugly slurping sound descended and a stench so foul it could only be one thing. Demons.

My blade was in my hand, fitting in it naturally, as I prepared to run. Then, disgusting monsters of all shapes and sizes charged from out of the mist. Alec, Sam and his friend ran towards them with a battle cry and the gruesome slice of flesh and inhuman shrieks of pain ringed in my ears. Without a thought, I dived through the mist, away from the horde and found myself in a clearing. Quite calm, peaceful… completely harmless… _Utter bullshit._

"Clarissa!" I called out to the mist, twirling the blade in my hand. I could feel her presence, sense her eyes on me in that way like fingers pressing down on your skin. My heart was almost bursting out of my chest in the state of frenzied excitement I was in as I waited for a reply.

Footsteps, soft and light. Behind me. I whirled around but nothing was there, only the mist, growing thicker by the second. I heard a giggle that seemed to be coming from all around me, like an echo in a cave. Then a voice.

"Aren't you a pretty thing?" The sound of her voice was alluring, like a light at the end of a dark tunnel that I desperately wanted to follow.

"I know, I get told that by a lot of people," I drawled, acting confident though the hand my blade was clutched in was starting to sweat. Another giggle.

"I bet you do. _Jace Lightwood._" My name sounded forbidden in the way she said it, almost like a dirty secret, "The most skilled shadowhunter of your generation, if I do recall, who's currently _obsessed _in killing me." This was followed by laughter, taunting and sweet, and an uncomfortable feeling began to twist in my gut.

"Enough flirting demon," I snarled, then immediately regretted it. Since when did a demon make me get all defensive? _Since this insanely alluring bitch. _"Let's get this over with so I can watch that brand new movie I bought for this evening." Silence. I tried to peer through the mist all around me, failing to see any movements. Then a breath behind me, so close it stirred the hair around my ear.

I found I was paralysed, unable to move as I felt fingers move up my spine, feel a body press against my own from behind. It wasn't doing wonders for my concentration.

"So sorry to mess up your _movie_," she hissed and I caught a glimpse of red hair out of the corner of my eye, like a strand of fire glimmering in the grey nothingness around me, "I'm sorry to say you're going to need to make some other plans."

* * *

**Oh Jace, you hear that? XD**

**Just a little author's note to say thank you to all people that read 'Those Green Eyes'. I love writing this and knowing that people love reading it just makes it twice as great! Do you like how it's going so far?**

**Stay strong!**

**~InfernoAlive**


	5. Pretty Thing

"_She is so lovely she could kill you without you even noticing it. A monster girl who knows when to kiss and when to kill."_

* * *

There were no words to describe what I was feeling right now. No words child-friendly enough to describe what I was feeling right now. Let's just say that things weren't as innocent and larky as they were five minutes ago.

Her hands were moving downward fast and I found myself biting my lip to keep myself from moaning out of sheer pleasure. What was happening to me? Why wasn't I at least trying to fight back? Why was I… _enjoying it?_

Clarissa laughed, her delicate fingers tightening around my hips and a shrill sound escaped my lips. I felt her smirk, "So this is what has become of the great _Jace Lightwood?" _There it was again, the dirty way she made my name sound; I'd never been so proud of my name in my life, "Reduced to a puddle at the hands of a Greater Demon?" Her lips pressed down on the back of my neck and nipped the skin there. As if to punctuate her statement, I moaned in delight, feeling her teeth clash against my flesh.

It was as if her touch was evaporating all sane thoughts from my head, all that mattered was her, she could do whatever she wanted to me, I was all hers… Somewhere far away now, I sensed her hand creep down to mine, prying out the dagger I'd been clutching so hard. It slipped from my grip like water, clanging to the ground, though to me it simply sounded like a penny falling. All I was conscious of was the sweet feel of her mouth.

She licked my neck and whispered, "You're my prettiest one so far... I like you, maybe I'll keep you as my pet instead of killing you…" I made a humming noise of appreciation, leaning into her touch… Suddenly, I felt a force push me fiercely and I hit the floor hard, the jarring pain of my bones bringing me to back to sanity.

I looked up and there was Alec, holding a bow, aimed at Clarissa. This was the first time I'd actually seen her and it took my breath away. She had a small delicate stature, but this didn't fool me; I knew what she was capable of now. Her fiery, red hair was stunning against the plainness of the fog, like a splash of colour on a blank canvas. Those green eyes, whispered fearfully from so many people, sparkled like chips of emerald and made my heart beat faster by the second.

She looked seriously pissed off now, snarling at Alec like a lion as she held up her hand. A green flame that matched her eyes came to life on her palm and she hurled it at Alec. He cried out as the demonic fire hit him and it suddenly thrust me into action. I rolled across the ground, meeting Alec's side and acting as a shield, protecting him from Clarissa. She went to aim again but stopped when I got in her shot, an emotion reflected in her green eyes that I couldn't interpret.

The flame extinguished from her hand and she smirked at me, "Just stay being my puppet for now, Lightwood, alright?" I felt a force grab hold of my mind, twisting it to obey her, to surrender to her touch once more… No! I fought back, pushing against the force as Alec cried out next to me, severe burns spreading across his skin.

"Get… GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled, grabbing my knife from the ground. On the spur of the moment, I lifted it and pierced my arm deeply. The stinging pain came through sharply, blocking out Clarissa's force and I seethed through my teeth as I saw the stream of blood course from the wound and onto the ground.

Slowly, I looked up and into those green eyes, where surprise shone in their bewitching depths. I felt a stab of pride; I'd done something unexpected and she was caught off guard. Clarissa stared at me, eyes widened, before Sam and his friend came stumbling into the clearing, bloodied and wounded from the onslaught of the horde.

She gave me a smirk, her gorgeous red lips moving as she spoke, and I remembered how they'd moved on my neck, "Stay pretty, _Jace Lightwood._" She licked her lips as she said my name, her eyes sparkling like a bad omen, "Stay pretty for me…" She winked, and then the mist suddenly became so thick, I was blind for a few seconds… When it subsided, as I expected, Clarissa was gone as if she'd never been there.

Instantly, I rushed over to Alec who'd gone quiet, his pale skin splotched with burns and rashes. My hands shook as I grabbed his stele from his belt and drew iratzes on his tender skin. His pulse was weak underneath my fingers and I willed it to strengthen as the rune began its work. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam and his friend giving each other runes but all I was wholly focused was Alec. The relief was inevitable in my heart when his blue eyes gradually opened, blinking bewilderingly at me like an owl's.

"Ugh, Jace… what happened? I remember aiming at her and…" I exhaled.

"Don't worry about that, mate," I assured, grinning at him, "Let's just get out of this hell-hole before my hair loses its shine!" Alec snorted, and accepted my proffered hand to help him to his feet.

Sam and his friend were already waiting by the Portal for us and we ran over, Alec holding onto my shoulder for support as we made quick work of the stony ground. I could see Sam's face screwing up in concentration, the mesmerising colours of the Portal coming to life…

When Sam and his friend jumped through and me and Alec were about to, a voice floated into my head.

"_You still regret not seeing your precious movie, Jace Lightwood?" _

I couldn't help but chuckle as Alec and I jumped through the Portal, leaving the 'fire-haired temptress' and her land of demons behind.


	6. The Horror of Demon Hickeys

**Shouts outs to…**

**FluffyFluffLover: Lol, I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanfic! Thank you for the support!**

**Lindsayhonaker: Thank you! Personally, I think this is one of my better written fanfics – don't know why but this is one of my favourites!**

**Guest: Thank you ;)**

**Guest: Thank you so much – hope you like this update! **

**Musikat12: Thank you for the criticism – every writer values it ;) Ok, about Clary, she's a demon so I've tried to make her as 'normally human' as possible e.g. not lusting after blood and power every waking moment XD Keep in mind that Sebastian wasn't exactly not creepy and he was half-human. As for Jace, we all know he's attracted to the forbidden, the reckless, and he was under her control most of the time. Thank you for supporting TGE and the excellent feedback!**

**~InfernoAlive**

* * *

"_One of the privileges of not knowing who you are is that you can pretend to be anyone you like."_

* * *

Alec and I stumbled through the doors of the Institute, breathless from the adrenaline of battle. Waiting for us in the foyer was Isabelle, her white tee suspiciously rucked up and her eye makeup slightly smudged. I didn't have time to ask her how comfortable this 'faerie guy's' bed was, because she beat me to it with the accusation move.

"Just what have you two been doing?!" She shouted, eyes narrowing as she took in the demon ichor splashed on our gear. I scoffed, shrugging off my leather jacket and hanging it carelessly on the banister as I walked past.

"Nothing of your concern, Izzy," I called over my shoulder, leaning over so I hung off the edge of the banister like a bat. The upside-down Isabelle folded her arms, dark eyes rolling like marbles. I sneered, "Sorry the situation isn't as lively and exciting as whatever was going on behind the faerie's bedroom door!"

Isabelle gasped, turning an amazing shade of pink before storming off, her high heels stabbing at the marbled floor and her long, black braid swinging against the back of her legs like a thin, black snake.

Alec, grumbling something about secretly installing a camera into one of Isabelle's earrings, shucked off his boots and weapons in the foyer, and I resumed my natural position so everything stopped hanging off the face of the earth. To be honest, hanging upside down seemed like fun but the feeling of the blood rushing to your head wasn't that entertaining. If anything, a severe migraine later would be in order.

"So…" I said to Alec, clapping my hand on his shoulder, "You want to-"

Alec shrugged me off, a weary, dull look in his blue eyes, "Not now Jace. I don't really feel like getting tangled up in your weird interests again." I opened my mouth to retort, but he had already turned his back on me and was heading up the stairs to his bedroom.

I rolled my eyes, running my hands through my hair as I walked up to my own bedroom, flicking out the occasional piece of grit lodged between the strands. By the Angel, I was on the ground for like ten seconds and I had a whole garden collected in my hair!

When I reached the door, I let out a contented sigh as I was met with the plain, soothing shades of white. This was where I felt truly calm, where my shadowhunter instincts shut down for a moment, and I was left in a blissful state of unruffled tranquillity.

_Like when that she-demon was sucking on your neck? No shadowhunter instincts there now, was there? _As if jolted by my thoughts, I felt the ghost of her mouth on my skin, the soft bite of her teeth and my heart beat faster, by fear and by something else.

I ran my fingers along my arms slowly, remembering the texture of her small, nimble fingers prying out my dagger, taking away my only means of control. Clarissa had been different from every other demon I'd ever come across and probably ever would. She inflicted an almost irresistible pulling towards my heart, a shine so bright that it blinded me from everything else.

_She'd _blinded me; taking away all my senses of mind and leaving me a pathetic, moaning puppet, yearning for her touch, her lips until it felt like my life depended on it. I hated Clarissa for it, a dark, seething vengeance boiling up inside at the idea of someone controlling me and manipulating my thoughts and choices. Another part of me… well, that part of me was just as messed up as she was.

Groaning, I walked into my bathroom, and undid my collar, slipping off my t-shirt. Rubbing my jaw along the slight stubble, I went to open up the mirror cabinet for a razor but stopped short. By the Angel, no…

"Shit." I cursed, running my hands along my neck, just to make sure what I seeing was actually there. But it definitely was. The skin on my neck looked like it had been mauled by a bear, bruises of purple and black like unruly, ugly pansies. _Hickeys. _The shape of her lips worked into the pattern and the sight of them made my skin crawl and heat up all at once.

Oh crap, this was just what I needed. Damn it, what would Alec and Izzy say? They'd be shocked, probably even more so then me, I didn't even want to think about their reactions… My fingers skimmed over the atrocities, and I watched my face grow bleaker in the mirror. This was a new level for Jace Lightwood, ultimate player among shadowhunters. But making out with demons? Something like that if it got out could ruin my reputation!

I dived into my bedroom, rummaging through my wardrobe for a long-sleeved t-shirt and _very _high-necked jumper – one of my favourites that I knew made my hair look even more stunning than should be remotely possible. This wasn't about looking good for once though.

This was about saving a social life.

Before it diminished to dust and was reduced to dancing with the demons.


	7. Cat Eyes, Chaos and Strange Sweet Smells

"_Elegantly yet beastly, caring yet deadly, she comes down to me."_

* * *

When I walked back down the stairs, collar pulled up _very _high, I was greeted by the hilarity of Isabelle trying to creep out of the Institute as stealthily as possible. I snorted and she whipped around, her long braid coiling around her waist at the sharp movement.

"Going somewhere, Izzy?" I grinned, walking down the rest of the stairs and meeting her in the foyer. Her cheeks flamed, contrasting starkly with her pale, milky skin.

"Shut it, Jace." She hissed, grabbing her jacket off the coat hook by the door, "You bloody well know where I'm going so just keep this," she did a zipping motion over her lips, "buttoned."

I scoffed, seeing as she did a quick check-up in the ornate mirror on the wall, a delicate finger gliding over her cheekbone as she assessed her blush.

"Why should I? It's not as if you're going to." She glared at me over her shoulder, nudging open the door and mouthing, '_Buttoned' _before abruptly leaving. I chuckled, but I was consciously aware of the nervous sweat running down my neck. My neck currently covered in hickeys.

_Hickeys of a demon. _

I felt sick immediately, a cold, slimy feeling running over my spine and collecting in the pit of my stomach. My skin prickled over and I walked in front of the mirror where Isabelle had been looking in, slowly pulling down my collar. By the Angel, it looked even worse.

The lip-shaped bruises that adorned my skin were even more prominent, the stark colours of purple, black and blue glowering like an accusation next to my tan tone. _"You're my prettiest one so far... I like you, maybe I'll keep you as my pet instead of killing you…"_ I gulped, pulling up my collar, unable to face the truth anymore. That I was hopelessly, unbelievably wrapped around the finger of a Greater Demon, a slave to a monster's lips.

It was wrong, it was disgusting… _unnatural… _

But painfully true.

I shuddered one last time, before going in search of Alec, needing any sort of distraction he was willing to give me. I was a manic wreck as I walked down the hall, seeing multiple green eyes, _hers, _in the shadows. I was reminded of Gale and Dubias, the way they'd relived their horrific tale, eyes swimming with haunting visions. Sam, blue eyes wide and frantic as he searched all around him… "_Her eyes followed us though, I still see them now… everywhere…"_

Crap. I was slowly turning crazy, just like those other traumatised souls. By the Angel… I quickened my pace desperately, head snapping to the side as I hastily checked every room I passed for Alec. I finally found him in the library, resting in the comfy armchair in front of the fireplace, logs crackling with growing flames.

I walked in, trying to appear confident, though inside my heart was shredding and nearly bursting out of my chest at the same time. He didn't notice me at first, and I got to stay behind him unawares as I looked over his shoulder with interest. Flipping between his fingers, Alec was holding a thin slip of paper, with carnival-like writing across it: _MAGNUS BANE, HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN INIVTES YOU TO THE CELEBRATION OF HIS CAT'S 15__TH__ BIRTHDAY! THIS SATURDAY, 7PM TIL 12!_

Today was Saturday. When I looked closer I saw a phone number scrawled in the corner of the piece of paper in metallic gold pen, with lots of 'x's and 'o's adorning it. Through the swirly, flirtatious font I managed to make out a message that went along with it: _Looking forward to seeing a certain pair of blue eyes on Saturday. Don't disappoint… ;-)_

Alec was running his finger along the message, and I wished I could see his expression. Clearly someone was hitting on him, and hard if I might add. The obvious flirting was funny and adorable, and slightly cringe-worthy at the same time. I wondered who it could be. Alec really didn't show any signs of being interested in a relationship, what with me being practically an animal compared to him. I was known to show up at Pandemonium and then leave later on with a gorgeous girl on each shoulder: a player to Alec's awkward schoolboy exterior.

Clarissa came back to my mind with a pang, and I licked my lips nervously. She was a thousand times more gorgeous than any of those girls put together and I knew it. Just the thought of that stunning, red hair and those green eyes just made me want to…

I sighed and Alec turned around sharply, his face white with shock.

"Jace!" he stumbled, crumpling up the slip in a fist and hiding it behind his back, "I didn't hear you… how long have you been there?" He bit his lip, and I smirked.

"Long enough to see that note. Who is it?" Alec opened his mouth as if to answer, then closed it as if he'd changed his mind. A conflicted look was messing with his eyebrows and it was beginning to frustrate me. Just when I was about to snap, he blurted it out.

"Magnus Bane." I blinked, then stared at Alec. He squirmed in the armchair at my scrutiny, his face flushing fiercely, "You knew I was… gay…" He said 'gay' too quickly, as if he was ashamed to say the word aloud. He'd been ashamed ever since Maryse and Robert found out and basically threatened to disown him for 'casting shame and humiliation on the Lightwood name'.

Izzy and I had been outraged and sided with Alec instantly, telling our parents we wouldn't ever forgive them if they did such a thing. That had made them see sense and they'd sort of accepted it, even though the subject had been dangerous from that day on. Of course, a few months after that Robert and Maryse had divorced, and he'd left to go to Idris. Poor Alec had made himself believe it was his fault and had been ashamed ever since.

"Magnus Bane? As in the ultra-sparkly warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane?" Alec snorted, though there was no humour in his expression.

"The one and only," he joked dryly, his fist tightening around the slip of a paper. Huh, so Alec was being hit on by a very obvious gay warlock, who was holding a probably very scandalous party tonight? Nothing to worry about there…

"You're not going, right? I mean, those parties are downright dirty most of the time, and Bane isn't exactly…" Alec's eyes narrowed when I faltered off, gesturing desperately in the air as I tried to explain.

"Isn't exactly what? Straight? Well, neither am I and as a matter of fact, I **am **going, so there!" And with that, Alec rose from the armchair and stormed out of the library, his shoulders tense and set.

"Alec!" I shouted after him, running to catch up, "You know that's not what I meant… Look, if you're going then I'm going too, just to… you know, check." He turned around and his bright, blue eyes blazed at me angrily. It caught me off guard, seeing such fury in the eyes of my kindly brother.

"Check?" He echoed incredulously, "Says the guy who's obsessed with a bloody Greater Demon!" That hit me like a slap and I recoiled on instinct. Alec clenched his jaw before continuing to stomp down the hallway, and this time I didn't follow.

Alec and I had never fought like this before. Yes, playful arguments that usually ended with good-natured banter. But never like this. My heart felt even more bruised and battered then it had before I'd gone into the library, and I ran my hands through my hair, groaning in frustration. I seemed to be a walking disaster, destroying everything I came into contact with. The distraction I'd planned for myself hadn't worked, and I started to doubt that anything would. Then it came to me.

"…_those parties are downright dirty most of the time…" _Indeed they were. Can you say the perfect distraction?

That's right. Jace Lightwood was going to get dirty.

….

I waited until I heard Alec leave a few hours later, the door clanging behind him as he disappeared into the night. To the dwelling of the High Warlock of Brooklyn's cat's 15th birthday. Sounded innocent enough, but this half-demon's parties were legendary throughout our world for all the wrong reasons. Or right – it depends on how you looked at it.

Isabelle hadn't come back all day so I'd assumed she was pulling an all-nighter with the faerie guy. Ought to keep the bed warm, I reasoned, so that meant she was out the way for this little stealth mission. I didn't want Alec to realise I was going, and that meant to leave slightly after him so we didn't run into each other. I definitely didn't want to stir another fight.

After about ten minutes, I shrugged on my jacket and carefully opened the door. Instantly, the cold air hit me hard, teasing at my blonde hair. I shook slightly before closing the door behind me, and walking to my destination.

It was about 6:45 so I had 15 minutes to get to this "birthday". Whistling and trying to appear as causal as possible, I strolled down the lamp lit streets, blessed by the beautiful sight of sunset and the birth of the moon. It hung in the air like a diamond pendant above me as I crossed a road, almost calming me. Almost.

I bit my lip, screwing my eyes shut for a slip second, trying to rid myself of the visions. Of eyes as green as springtime, of lips as soft as petals, of hair as red as fire…

Thankfully the large house of Bane loomed ahead and I ran to it gratefully, breathless with relief. After jogging up the steps, I curled my fingers around the lion head shaped knocker and pounded it against the door.

A faerie girl answered it, smirking as she admired my body. She had a pointed face, a bit too sharp to be called pretty, and blonde hair woven through with what looked like seaweed. Her eyes were completely black and they glimmered sinisterly as they ran over my face.

"Why hello there, Hot Stuff? Come to celebrate?" She had a soft yet crisp voice, like leaves in autumn. I winked, leaning against the doorframe.

"You got that right, Blondie. May I?" She grinned and I got a glimpse of her piranha teeth.

"Invite?" I was completely prepared and handed the slip of paper over without a blink. Izzy was utterly organised when it came to parties, and had all the slips of upcoming ones tucked away in her vanity. It didn't take much searching to recognise the carnival writing and unmistakeable name of the warlock.

The faerie girl grinned again, and gestured for me to come inside. I was automatically hit with the scent of drugs, perfume and sweat as I entered the large party. I could barely make out anything as I walked further into the room, what with the masses of bodies inhabiting the dance floor. Some were making out passionately, whereas others were dancing to the intoxicating tunes thrown around the room.

I wandered over to a bar, thinking the first step to the perfect distraction was to get drunk. What better way than to lather on some faerie drugs? The bartender was another faerie, a male one this time, with tentacle-like green hair and a ring running through his nose. He looked at me expectantly with violet eyes as I sat down on one of the stools, and I gestured with my fingers how many drinks I wanted.

As he got to work, my eyes swivelled around the party and I found Alec in a nearby crowd. On instinct, I ducked down until my chin was resting on the table, watching him closely. He seemed a little lost and out of place in this crazy atmosphere and I felt a stab of pity in my heart for him. That's until I saw the sparkly warlock attached firmly to his hip.

Magnus Bane was the most spontaneous warlock out there, with spiked black hair dyed an all manner of colours at the ends, and thick golden eyeliner rimming his startlingly shiny cat eyes. Now the metallic gold pen made sense in Alec's little note. Clearly the guy liked his bling. It surprised why he hadn't even studded the message in rhinestones, for God's sake!

I turned away, an odd feeling gathering in my chest. The bartender then placed down the drinks in front of me with a series of clinks, and the dazzling colours of the concoctions mesmerised me for a second. I heard the faerie clear his throat and I snapped out of it, fishing out a twenty and slapping it down on the table before turning to the drinks.

They shimmered with an alien glow as I took one into my hand, the coolness of the glass sending a shiver through me. The scent of it wafted over, sweet fumes and strange vapours. Faerie drugs. A part of me knew this was dodgy, anything to do with faeries were. But I'd come to this party for a distraction, and a distraction I was going to get. Without a thought, I lifted the drink and downed it in three gulps, banging it back on the table with a clatter.

I could feel the effects start to take place, the lightness in my head, the new way I saw everything. The dancers were swaying in a beautiful, confusing way like wavy reflections in water. Lights blazed like individual suns, blinding yet I wanted to keep looking at them, because they were too beautiful…

I hungrily grabbed the next glass before downing it, wanting to see more of this terrifying beauty, this haunting new melody of life. Everything started to swim before my eyes, and I became oblivious to all warning thoughts in my head. Why had I even worried in the first place? Why would I want to miss these amazing sights before me?

New feelings started to build up in my heart as I watched the dancers, their bodies sliding up against each other, the glimmer of the shot glasses on the table in front me, the alcohol golden and shining. Lust, greed, thirst. I felt all of them in one powerful moment and it felt _great._

Suddenly I became conscious of the fact that someone had taken the stool next to me. I turned around with great concentration and I saw it was a girl, who was currently ordering a drink. My eyes were drawn to the sexy curves in her body and the way her ass fit into the stool as if it was moulded into it. From what I could see, she was wearing a dark green lacy top and a short, black shirt that hugged her waist. Also, she was wearing fishnets and black, leather knee high boots with killer heels. I couldn't see her from the waist up because it hurt my head to adjust my line of sight so I contented myself with what I saw.

I licked my lips, the lust drowning out all other thought as I turned around my stool to face her.

"Hi, there," I drawled, propping an elbow on the counter. I saw her hips turn to face me.

"Hi." There was a note of laughter in her voice, and I spent a few moments trying to figure out what she found so funny. Then I gave up, and continued the conversation, my hands itching to feel those fishnets against my skin as soon as possible.

"You smell nice." I slurred, because it was true. She had an almost bittersweet aroma that made me want to breathe in more of it, it was so amazing. It reminded me of something, a memory itching at the back of my mind but I dismissed it.

She laughed, and I could see her thighs pressing against each other as she leaned forward. I did too eagerly, desperate to see her face, her lips, so we could start making out and satisfy the need building up inside me. Her breath tickled my ear and just as I was about to crane my neck to meet her gaze, she whispered.

"You're so wasted Jace Lightwood that it's adorable." Her voice rang clear in my head, painfully familiar now as I felt my head start to clear. I felt a cool finger under my chin, tilting my head up. Lips crashed against my mine as our eyes met, and her mouth smirked against my own.

It was… her… Those green eyes sparkled into my shocked golden ones as she placed a hand at the back of my neck, dragging me closer so I couldn't pull away and break our kiss.

Clarissa.

* * *

**Hope you liked the extra-long chapter and the surprise at the end! I'm thinking my chapters should be this long all the time, or possibly longer. What do you guys think?**

**R and R?**

**~InfernoAlive**


	8. Alone and Unloved

_"Because evil is a point of view."_

* * *

I struggled but her grip was like iron, holding me against my will. Everything was fuzzy and unfocused because of the drugs and my head swayed uncomfortably. Before I knew it, she was in my lap, legs wrapped around my waist and hands tangling in my hair. Her lips were sweet and tasted like alcohol, her tongue darting out to lick my bottom lip. I moaned despite my inner horror and she grinned. Finally, she pulled away, green eyes piercing through the wavy confusion all around me.

"Wh...what are you, like... doing here...?" I stumbled, placing a firm hand on the counter. I needed to get it together and get away as soon as possible. Damn, why did I drink too much...?

Clarissa laughed, her cool fingers winding through my hair, her lips quirking up at the corners, "Bane owed me a favour so he agreed that I could come here at my leisure and enjoy myself. It was just a wonderful coincidence that you thought the same." I groaned, feeling the hangover already.

"Well, it's been fine and dandy but I really should be getting back." I tried pushing her off, bracing my hands on the counter. Clarissa snarled, staying my hands firmly against my sides. Oh, shit...

"Don't fight it, Lightwood." she hissed, her lips moving against my neck, "I know you want me. I can feel it, just rolling off of you in waves..." as if to punctuate her statement, she took a deep breath, stirring the hairs on the back of my neck. My mouth felt as dry and hollow as an empty grave. My feelings right now were conflicted; one part of me was disgusted, utterly uninterested and wanting to get out of this madhouse if it killed me. The other part of me, the painfully drunk and lustful part, wanted to give in to the temptation and have her take me right here, right now on the stool.

"Piss off, demon!" I mumbled, alarm creeping into my voice when one of her hands reached to pull down my collar, announcing the hideous bruises in the shape of a demon's mouth. She laughed, her nails tracing the gruesome shapes.

"Well, this is unexpected..." she mused and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course it is, since you were practically sucking my neck off last time we saw each other. Wouldn't leave any sort of mark, would it?"

She glared, and I assumed she didn't care for my sarcastic, witty side: the real me. All she was interested in was my lips when they shaped words, the define of my six-pack underneath my shirt. My body, not my personality. And that realisation gave me enough strength to block out the temptation.

"Shut up and be still, alright?" she smirked, but that quickly vanished when I smirked back and was replaced with a look of confusion. Behind my back, I reached out for the drink she'd ordered, left untouched on the counter. The pungent scent hit me hard and for a brief moment I wandered just what exactly she'd ordered.

"I do believe this is yours," I drawled, holding it out. Clarissa's eyes narrowed, her gaze flicking between me and the drink. She pursed her lips.

"Whatever," her hands reached out to pull me close again but I stopped her, grinning.

"Would be a shame to waste it then." Her eyes widened, but it was too late. I tipped the drink and its contents came sloshing down all over her. Only a bit splashed on me, so in comparison she was completely drowned. The pink, frothy liquid dyed her hair the same hue more or less, and her sexy clothes were wet and ruined, sticking to her skin in an unattractive way. A few leaves and berries slid down her shoulders, hitting the floor with a wet slap. I fought the urge of laughing as she sat there in shock, before clenching her fists and looking up at me, eyes on fire.

"You'll regret this, Jace Lightwood," she got up from my lap and stood before. My blood ran cold, the instinct to laugh long gone. "You'll regret your very _existence_." Then there was a whirl of black smoke and she was gone, a single soaked berry on the floor to prove she'd ever been there.

I gulped, biting my lip. The bartender stared at me, violet eyes wide as he paused cleaning a glass with a rag, "Damn, mate. I've seen situations between guys and girls but that's just..." he shook his head, exasperated, "_Damn." _

I chuckled, though I really didn't feel like it, handing the guy another twenty before going in search of Alec. I wanted to leave this god-forsaken party right now, before I puked up my guts all over the dance floor.

Eventually, I found his black-haired head in the middle of the crowds, cheeks flushed bright pink, a sign he was drunk, probably as much as me. I looked closer and nearly passed out. There was my brother, making out with Magnus Bane. Very passionately, might I add. They were surrounded by jeering drunkards, and I felt the bile in my throat resurface. I knew Alec was gay but... Bane? Oh my god, this night was too much for me...

I hurtled to the toilets, not even bothering to comb my hair back. I vomited horribly for ten whole minutes before collapsing back on the seat, the disgusting smell making me feel like doing it all over again.

My mind clouded over, thinking of green eyes, naked bodies writhing against each other, drugs glistening pink, blue, green... green... always green...

"Ugh," I groaned, running a hand through my hair, the bathroom a tornado of colour and shapes distorting before me. The whole world spun, or it was my head... by the angel... My head hit the floor with a painful slam and everything went black.

…

CPOV

I transported to the bedroom Bane had leant me, swearing as I saw the state I was in. Disastrous. In my mind, I still saw that Golden Boy, grinning in triumphant once my effect on him was worn off. He was the first to be able to fight against me, and I had to admit, no matter how frustrating it was, it kept things interesting. And I liked interesting.

My eyes rolled to whites and I chanted, feeling the change swoop over my body. When I opened my eyes, I looked down and nodded in approval. My new outfit consisted of a short, black dress that just reached my mid-thigh, leather fingerless gloves and knee high boots. I liked to fantasise that I was something other a demon, a soulless thing incapable of feeling any sort of emotion. Sometimes I liked to pretend I was one of them. One of him.

Shadowhunters were admiring creatures, beings of light and descendants from angels. I craved those times when I was an angel once, before I'd committed a deadly sin and was cast out from heaven. Cursed to walk the land of earth, mortals, alone and unloved. Love was something I wanted to experience more than anything, even more so than returning to the land above.

It was meant to be special, unique, incredible beyond words. I _wanted _it, to have someone look at me with eyes of love, to caress me with the care and tenderness of light. For the past few years, I'd tried to suppress those urges, to remind myself that this was what I'd become: a demon. Seducing mortals and killing them deliciously slowly had been my favourite pastime, and I'd delighted in tormenting the shadowhunters sent to kill me.

Until one with golden eyes that sparkled bright brought back all those wishes, forbidden desires that I'd decided were best left in the dark long ago. But they were spotlit now, and there was nothing I could do to dissuade the beam.

I sighed, combing my fingers through my curly, red hair, thinking back to the bar, what had happened. I'd known it was him when I'd caught a glimpse of that blonde hair, the confident set in his shoulders. My heart had beat painfully, woken alive by the beautiful angel boy sat before me, the one that made me feel human. Not a monster.

This feeling was new to me, and I didn't know how to react to it at all, so I treated him like I'd treated my victims because it was familiar. His lips meeting mine was a wake-up call, and I'd become breathless, floating high on happiness and the promise of...

_Love._

Just a promise though. And promises could easily be broken. The demon inside me had burst from its slumber when Jace had done what he'd did, and all innocence in my heart turned to acid. Now I was here, staring in the mirror as thoughts ran wild through my head: _Love. You don't even know what that is... You might like to pretend that you deserve it, that you know what it is but deep down, you know you're lying. You're a demon now, not an angel. Take off your clip-on wings and face reality. _

I gulped and let myself cry, a single tear tracking down my cheek. What kind of demon cried? I wasn't even a demon; I was nothing. I wiped my tears away, sniffling slightly. Looking at my ashen face in the mirror in disgust, I didn't even react when Magnus came into the room, carrying an unconscious shadowhunter, the one that was Jace's friend. At the thought of Jace, my stomach clenched and I sniffed dismally again.

"You mind if I drop him in here Clary? I think he downed a bit more than he could handle..." Magnus smiled affectionately then saw my face and it dropped from his face, "You alright?"

Magnus and I had become friends over his father, ironically enough. The prince of hell had requested his son and I'd saved Magnus from seeing him. That was another story though, and I was no storyteller. He was in my debt, therefore offering me a place in his house to come to, should I want comfort. We'd bonded over it but I'd never opened up to him, shown him my beaten, blackened heart. Like I'd said, best left in the dark.

"Yeah," I lied, clearing my throat and keeping my eyes fixed on shadowhunter sleeping on my bed soundlessly. We both knew I was lying but Magnus didn't push it, respecting my privacy. It was one of the reasons we were friends.

"Your guy's passed out in my bathroom." I nodded, scratching the back of my neck. Magnus raised a thoroughly pencilled eyebrow, "You want me to bring him up?"

I hesitated. Biting my lip, I sighed. I wasn't ready to face any more broken promises. Or a love that could never be mine. "Sure. I'm leaving now anyway. Thanks for the party." Magnus studied me worriedly as I left the room, transporting to somewhere else. I didn't care where, as long as it was somewhere dark and cruel, where my demon self could be satisfied. To help me ignore the angel's cries from deep inside.

The part of me that died long ago but never stopped hoping.

* * *

**Aw, poor Clary ;'( Hopefully, that little insight into her head made you guys understand why she is the way she is. Do you think Jace can bring out the angel inside her?**

**R and R?**

**~InfernoAlive**


	9. My Weakness, My Sin

I woke up with a head that felt like it was stuffed with cotton and the stench of vomit wafting in the air. _Ugh... damn it... _

Blinking slowly, I staggered to my feet, only to slump back down onto the floor. Jesus, I was wrecked from last night so much... _Last night. _The memories came flooding back: Clarissa, our kiss, Magnus and Alec... So much had happened, so much before I caved into it at last, eventually passing out in some random bathroom. Then I realised I wasn't in a bathroom.

Scrambling to my feet again, I assessed my surroundings with narrowed eyes. I was in a bedroom was the first thing I noticed. A seemingly normal one with a bed, nightstand, wardrobe... so why did I feel so on edge?

"Er... Jace, what...?" I turned around to see Alec sitting up on a bed, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes, "What happened...?"

"Nothing much." I lied, going over to sit next to Alec, "Do you remember anything past the drugs?"

Alec's eyes widened, the blood vessels popping in their blue depths, "Drugs? I don't take drugs..." He swallowed, "Holy shit, I took drugs..." I laughed softly.

"Don't worry, mate. It will all come back in due time. Meanwhile, I think you should go clean yourself up – no offense, but you look a mess." He glared at me, but it wasn't that intimidating, what with him struggling to keep me in focus.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly looking like Aphrodite's son right now." I cracked a grin, taking his shoulder gently.

"Want me to help you?" He nodded sheepishly, accepting my support as we both stumbled towards the en suite bathroom. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He mumbled a 'sure' before heading inside.

I walked back in the bedroom, sitting back on the bed, wondering whose bedroom it was. When I looked out of one of the windows, I could see we were in Magnus' giant house, so probably one of his guest bedrooms. It would make sense, seeing how close and personal him and Alec had been getting last night... I bit my lip, thinking about my brother when I caught sight of something pinned to the wall.

Walking over, I gently took it down. It was a drawing, one of a stairway leading up into the clouds. It looked so vivid, so real, that I felt like I could just step right into the drawing. Clearly, this was by a person who had great talent, and I doubted it had been by the warlock somehow.

In the middle of my pondering, there was a knock on the door and a voice called out, "Have you guys woken yet?"

"Um, yeah."

The door opened, revealing Magnus, wearing a silk nightgown and sleep-mask on his forehead. "Oh hello. Jace is it? She never openly talked about you so I'm sorry we're not properly on first names basis-"

"'She'?" I echoed, though I had a good mind on who he was talking about.

"You're Clarissa's angel boy, aren't you? The whole of Downworld is buzzing about it. Gossip, you know." Magnus winked and I swallowed, a sour feeling building in my throat. _"You'll regret this Jace Lightwood," __she got up from my lap and stood before me. My blood ran cold, the instinct to laugh long gone. "You'll regret your very ___existence___."_Looks like she was keeping her promise – my life was a now a shameful joke, starring as Dowmworld's latest gossip.

Then Alec emerged from the bathroom, looking brighter and healthier than he had before. Magnus smiled at him, "Alexander, darling, how are you?" Alec's gaze locked onto mine, determining my reaction, but I remained neutral. I'd known Alec was gay so why shouldn't he be embracing it? I gave him a single nod and Alec relaxed, smiling back at the warlock.

"Fine. Just a bit foggy-minded is all."

"Well, I made some cocoa downstairs. Would you folks like to join me?" Alec nodded but I shook my head.

"I'm alright, thanks." _Best leave the lovebirds to it, _I thought. They both headed downstairs, clattering and laughing, and I was left alone. Or so I thought.

I went to look at that drawing again, feeling calm from looking at it for some reason. It took me away from the messed up state that was my life now. Tentatively, I reached out to touch the faint pencil lines, marvelling at this work of art. I'd always wanted to learn to draw, but never had the natural gift for it. I was far better with blades than with pencils, to be honest.

"Heaven." Someone suddenly said from behind me, "No one could ever capture the beauty of it, but I tried to as best as I could."

I turned around to see Clarissa, a few mere inches away from me, "Where did you... huh?"

"The drawing." She explained, pointing to it, "It's Heaven, how I remember it anyway." I looked at the drawing then at her. Of course, all demons had originally been angels before they fell.

"You can draw? I didn't think that demons had that sort of... well, human talent." Clarissa gazed wistfully at the drawing.

"Neither did I. I'm not the most typical demon." She sure had seemed like it had first, but now, I saw cracks of her true self that had been hiding behind the mask. I wanted to see more. Then, Clarissa seemed to harden, the mask coming back into place, "I think you should leave."

"But I-"

"Please, Jace." I faltered off at the broken sound of her voice, "You don't understand, you're bad for me..." I frowned. Bad for _her? _What had I ever done to her?

"You're right, I don't understand. Why don't you explain it to me, then." She shook her head, red curls waving at the motion.

"_Leave_, Jace. I won't ask again, and I don't think you'll be thrilled at the prospect of me forcing you out." The power behind her words made me shudder internally but I stood straight.

"I'm sick of you treating me like some... toy, that you can just play with and then throw back onto the floor! One minute you're sucking my neck off, the next you're telling me to leave. Which one is the real you, Clarissa?"

"Stop it. You don't know what you're saying..." I saw tears gleaming in her eyes then and went still, shocked at the sight of a demon crying. _I'm not the most typical demon. _

"Which one?" I said more softly, "If you don't want me near you, why did you come here?"

I saw her swallow, "Because... because I can't stay away from you." Her green eyes shone, "You're my weakness, my sin. You make me crave things I shouldn't crave, feel things I shouldn't feel. You make me human."

My heart thumped as Clarissa raked a hand through her hair, "Why is that such a bad thing?"

She met my gaze and a shiver went down my spine, "Because I'm not human." There was a gust of wind and she disappeared, leaving me staring at nothing but air.

…

I walked downstairs eventually, meeting with Magnus and Alec, my heart like a weight on my chest. It felt heavier with every step I took, and by the time I finished the flight of stairs, it was sporting a dull pain.

"Jace, do you want some?" Alec offered, gesturing to his cocoa mug. I shook my head.

"I'll pass. When are we going back to the Institute?"

Alec frowned, his once tousled black hair now combed back and neat, "Why so antsy to leave?"

I clenched my jaw. There was no way I could tell him about what had happened with Clarissa without having to dig up these forbidden feelings I was currently harbouring. He would never look at me the same way again.

"I just... want to get home, that's all."

Alec raised an eyebrow but all he said was, "Okay then. Give me a sec." I sighed in relief, waiting as he said goodbye to Magnus.

We headed out the door, side by side, walking down the road and back to the Institute. "So... you and Magnus, huh?"

Alec's cheeks flared pink and his voice was oddly high-pitched when he spoke, "What about us?"

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I'm not going to pull the whole 'just to check' thing again." I clapped a hand on his shoulder and he looked at me in surprise, "Just wanted to let you know, you look really great together." Alec smiled at me gratefully.

"Thanks Jace." We did the brother hug, laughing softly before walking again. If only the rest of my life could be this simple, this easy. A few weeks ago, I would've been thinking about the best way to kill a demon.

Now I was thinking about a beautiful demon, and her voice as she said, _"You make me feel human."_

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for such the long wait! I've sorted out an updating schedule so check out my profile to have a look at it! ;) **

**~InfernoAlive **


End file.
